The present invention relates to a satellite mounting device which enables the satellite antenna dish to be mounted through a window of a building.
Portable satellite antenna systems are well known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,945, 5,526,010, 5,576,722 and 5,363,116. These generally include support legs for mounting in an outdoor environment, as by staking a mounting means to the ground. In addition, satellite dish actuators are known, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,145, but these also involve outdoor mounting.
In addition, a variety of rotating brackets are known, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,620, 1,682,180, 2,543,221 and 4,892,278. But these are not responsive to problems associated with satellite mounting.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved satellite mounting device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a satellite mounting device as aforesaid for mounting the satellite dish through a window of a building, with mounting means located indoors.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a satellite mounting device as aforesaid which is inexpensive, simple and convenient to assemble and display, and simple and convenient to disassemble.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.